deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurgan Junior
"Just don't interfere with me." Kurgan Junior, often called "KJ" for short (and who's real first name is or at least used to be Tina), is the daughter of The Kurgan from the first Highlander movie and the Acid Queen (given the name Anna) from Tommy, a concept album-turned-rock opera-turned-musical by The Who (her mother is the rock opera/movie version, if you want to be specific about it). Since her mother ended up marrying Bernie's father, that technically makes her Bernie's step-sister. Early History It's a little hard to say exactly what all Anna and then-boyfriend Reginald (and how they know each other is another story entirely) went through when they were taken away by a mad scientist by the name of Doctor Reginsano (Reginald's counterpart from some sort of alternate universe); all they know exactly was that they were part of some sort of time-traveling experiment of his and that they were sent to two different times. Anna ended up in New York City in 1985, where she had a rather unpleasant encounter with the Kurgan (by that, we mean...well, just go look at what the Kurgan did to Heather MacLeod). The Kurgan was killed a couple of days later and, though it is true that Immortals cannot have children, Connor MacLeod later figured that when he won the Prize, the inability to have children had somehow changed and she became pregnant. Anna was unable to bring herself to abort the child, but was unsure of how she could possibly raise the child on her own. She never got the chance to find out, though, as the scientist had come back to take her to yet another time period, leaving her child on its own. Not much is known about exactly what happened to her afterwards, but she more than likely lived a very unhappy childhood. When she got older, she somehow found out about who her father was as well as pieced together what had happened to him, then somehow acquired his broadsword and set out to find Connor to avenge her father's death. Some time before the roleplay started, Wilson somehow found out about what she was doing, then she started to go after him since she couldn't afford to have any witnesses to her murders. She came into the roleplay with the intent to go after him and kill him. Relationships Relatives Kurgan Junior's father died before she was born, but after she found out more about him, she eventually came to admire him and renamed herself after him with plans to avenge him by killing Connor MacLeod. She came to despise Anna since she was convinced that she abandoned her as a child. However, after Bernie had explained the truth to her that she was forcefully separated from her, she started to become slightly curious about her mother. Not much is known about what she thinks of Bernie. She seems to ignore him or pretend he's not there whenever he tries to get her attention. The Mistakes Kurgan Junior seems to unjustifiably hate everyone, seeing them all as potential murder victims. Since she's tried to attack most of the group at least once, making the dislike for her mutual on their parts. Kyle could possibly be the one who hates her the most since she's been out to kill his dad since the beginning. However, none of that has stopped Heather from trying to get her to be a better person, much to her annoyance. Personality Due to growing up without a proper parental figure and not knowing about a fair amount of her own past, Kurgan Junior seems to have grown up to be a bitter person what sees everyone as nothing but potential victims. However, after hearing about what had really happened to her mother, she has become mysteriously quiet and begrudgingly cooperative with them for the time being. That is, until she sensed a fight, which she didn't hesitate to run toward and join in on. Since then she's been back to being secretive and passive-agressive with everyone. Fun Facts *She is actually older than she looks; she may appear to be a woman in her late teens or just barely in her twenties, but she's technically twenty-six. *Her roleplayer did not originally think of what her real name used to be before she changed it to Kurgan Junior. Some of the roleplayers made a few suggestions for it so that her name would keep within the music-related theme that her currently-living family has (which is coincidental in-universe, of course). He has finally decided on using Tina as her first name. **For those wondering, her name is taken from the person who played her mother in the movie; Tina Turner. Her mother's name is taken from Turner's real first name, and her step-father's name is taken after the real first name of the man who played him in the same movie; Elton John. Her step-brother, Bernie, is named after Bernie Taupin, Elton's lyricist. Category:Females Category:Movie-Brat characters